Dead Cons
by Lack of Tact
Summary: It was a lie, a dirtied tale spun by a master. In their minds, he was what he said. The only surviving Dweller of 111... but in truth, he was not a survivor at all. His wife was not that, but his sister. His son was not, but his nephew. Himself, not a war veteran, but a war criminal. And he was the only one who knew. Until now... Rated M (Pre/Post-War Commonwealth (Piper x SS))


**Dead Cons**

 **(Edited)**

 **It was a lie, a dirtied tale spun by a master. In their minds, he was what he said. The only surviving Dweller of 111... but in truth, he was not a survivor at all. His wife was not that, but his sister. His son was not, but his nephew. Himself, not a war veteran, but a war criminal. And he was the only one who knew. Until Now...**

 **(Main character Post-War: Piper Wright)**

 **(Main character Pre-War: Dean Galagher)**

 **Chapter 1: A Twisted Tale**

* * *

"Blue... Dean! W-why did you do that?! He was your son!" A capped, black haired woman shouted, running up to a freshly made corpse that lied upon the ground, blood beginning to pool from the tremendous head wound that had been created. She got on her knees as she stopped by him and placed two of her fingers on the dead man's neck.

'Dean' stood motionlessly as his revolver was still held out in front of him, the barrel smoking from the last shot being fired off. He pulled back his gun and holstered it at his side as he looked down at the body. Shaun's head had a clean shot, in the dead center of his forehead. It was a shot of a cold blooded killer... which made no sense to Piper, the news journalist from Diamond City.

The woman looked up from her position to the standing man, not seeing the man she had come to follow with good intentions. Instead, she saw another man standing in his place. "D-Dean?" She asked again, placing her hand on the ground as she pushed herself up. "Why did you..." She swallowed backed up saliva as a hint of fear made its way up her throat. "Why did you just outright shoot him? He said he was your son for chrissake! You couldn't of at least heard him out?!" She shouted, her fear growing into annoyance.

Dean, the black haired, faux-hawked man didn't answer her at first. Instead glared down at the man before hocking a loogie at the corpse of his son. "He's not my kid, Wright." He said stoically, turning his head to face her.

"W-Wright? Dean, what's going on with you? You never call me that." She asked, ignoring the fact he just dodged her first question.

Dean turned his head away from her to study the fake Shaun, the synthetic monstrosity that the actual Shaun had designed and snarled quietly. "They're making monsters, that... _man_ designed those monsters. Of course I was going to put a stop to it." He said roughly. "Besides, you shouldn't worry, this is what you wanted. Right? You wanted the Institute to no longer be a threat, well there. Let's get the fuck out of here." He added, leaving no room for Piper to debate with him.

Standing at 6'0", Piper didn't really want to anyway. So, instead she chose to follow after him wordlessly, taking another glance back to Shaun's body. _"What's gotten into you, Blue?"_ She asked herself mentally before turning away again.

After a long bloodied battle between Piper and Dean against a multitude of Synth Seekers, the two found themselves along the road to Diamond City, the jewel of the Commonwealth. The only place Dean didn't mentally want to lay waste.

"Dean." Piper tried, her hands clasped tightly on her Combat Rifle in case anything were to attack them. The man ignored her attempt as he kept walking, paying attention to the scenery that was offered. "Dean, damn it! I'm talking to you!" She huffed out, reaching her hand out to clasp around his arm.

It got the reaction she was hoping for, but also... didn't.

He stopped, like she had hoped, and turned around. This gave Piper the opportunity to speak, but the chance was ripped away from her suddenly. She felt his forceful hand grasp harshly around her throat, causing her to instantly start choking. At this, she raised her hands up to try and pry his fingers away, but they were trained, as was he. Struggling, her cap fell to the ground in the process; exposing her lengthy black hair.

"Just. Drop it." He said in such a cold voice, Piper definitely was afraid of the man at the moment, for he did hold her life at the very second. He can easily decide whether she died right now. She felt so vulnerable... now, she should be afraid of this, but something in her told her that he wouldn't do anything. At least, that's what part of her believed.

Without warning, Dean let go of her throat and let the journalist drop to the road on top of her cap, where she flopped to her side, gasping loudly for needed air. The man, however, continued to walk towards his destination. "D-d... Dean." She let out hoarsely, her throat burning at the sensations talking gave her.

Again, Dean had stopped, but he did not turn around.

She gently raised a hand to her now sore throat and let out a disgusting cough, speckles of blood and fleghm flew out upon the ground.

Dean gave an annoyed sigh. "You just don't quit do you... figures, you're always after a story." He said coldly, his grey eyes turning to face the downed woman.

At this, the journalist chuckled, despite Dean's confusion. "You... you got tha-that right, Blue." She let out, coughing here and there during the sentence.

She pushed herself up, despite the sudden dizzy spell that befell her. "And... I as-asked why, but you wo-wouldn't tell me." She pried.

"Because he's not my son, alright?!" He said through clenched teeth.

She cleared her throat, and despite the initial threat he had just proposed, she had wanted to know the whole story. "J-just because he was the leader of an underground organization that probably plotted the death of the Commonwealth, doesn't not make him your son." She said, her hand still around her throat as she spoke.

"You're right." He said sarcastically. "If was was my son to begin with." He finished, clenching his fists.

Piper raised both eyebrows in question. "Wai-wai-wai-wait. Wait a goddamned minute, when we first met you told me you were looking for your son. You fought tooth and nail to find him. You killed your Wife's killer to get to him. You can **not** tell me he's not your son."

Dean looked into her eyes with a glare. "Yes, I can. Because he never was, and that wasn't my wife's killer either. Kellog killed my sister, _Shaun_ was her son. Not mine." He stated, a grim look on his face as he glared death towards her.

"You lied about that whole story... this entire time?!" Piper scoffed at him in anger, removing her hand from her throat as he practically stomped towards him. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?! We're best friends, Blue!"

"I didn't have to tell you in the first fucking place, Wright!" He shouted down to her, causing her to shrink back a little. "Not every fucking detail of my life has to be monitored!" He continued to flame down upon her.

Piper's eyes were slightly watering at this point, but she would not cry, not in front of him. "What the hell happened to you, Dean? You almost killed me, Dean. What happened in those five minutes down there, that you're... this?" She asked quietly, evidently hitting Dean's _only_ soft side.

Dean visibly calmed down as his eyes softened a little, his constant frown lessening. "Piper... I'm sorry." He started. "I only gave you bits and pieces of my life, because if I was... scared as it were. The whole story, even though it was a huge lie... it still held truth." He said seriously, closing his eyes.

Piper listened to the tone of his voice and stared suspiciously at him. "What does that even mean, Blue." She more stated than asked, bringing her hand up to her throat, it still being sore.

"I didn't lie about familial ties with Nora and Shaun... only what those relations were... and I didn't lie about my military status... just what side I was on." He stated through pursed lips, opening his eyes again as he looked into hers.

"W-what." She said, her heart pounding at the sudden reveal of new information from her best friend.

"It's... it's a long story... and you're right, we are best friends... I should have told you..." He mumbled.

Piper looked around and noticed how it was only the beginning of the day. She sighed, brought a hand up to wipe her watery eyes, but was stopped when Dean had beat her to it, his gentle hand barely caressed her face for a brief second. An instance of fear made itself known in her as she flinched away from his hand.

He noticed this and frowned, and looked downward. "I'm sorry for... doing that... it's just... everything caught up with me at once..."

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. "It's... it's fine, Blue. Remember all those times I shot you in the ass on accident? Consider us even... heh." She chuckled even though she was still sincerely hurt he'd done that. Shaking her head, she looked down a little. "Look, you can start from the beginning, Dean. We have enough time and enough of a distance." She finished, still unable to look at him in the eye.

Dean looked at her and gave a downtrodden frown, mad at himself that he had hurt his friend. His mouth opened to say something, but a sigh escaped his mouth instead. "Look, I... you want to know why I shot Shaun?" He offered, trying to bring a smile back on his friend's face, though he sincerely doubted it'd work after what he'd done.

Piper shook her head, having already have thought of a response for that. "I'm sure you'll get to that in this little story of yours, Dean. Just don't leave out any details, alright? I don't need another lie from you, please." She said, barely bringing her eyes to face his.

Dean frowned at this and nodded, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Alright, alright... I won't. I promise." He said, lowering his hand back down to his side as he turned back around.

"And start from the beginning, please." Piper added, bending down to pick up her 'Press' cap. She dusted it off and placed it back atop of her head.

"Back before the War, a few years before it actually, in 2074 I was just escaping-"

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: A Twisted Tale**

 **I edited this mainly because the newest review I received pointed out something, so I made to go check it out. They were right about the whole "Oh hey, I just got choked, but you know what. Let's act like nothing happened." So I decided to just fix that, hopefully it's better than the last one already.**

 **Well, anyway I'm going to preview some dialogue for Chapter 2, so don't read that unless you want spoilers.**

 ****SPOILERS****

 **Chapter 2: Delightful Deceit**

"Life imprisonment, that's what they gave me. Now, I'm stuck in this cell with you, you fat ugly fuck."

"Warden James! The Prisoners in Cell Block D are rioting, two guardsmen are dead!"

"Gallagher, Dean. In attempts of murdering a fellow inmate, you are sentenced to solitary confinement for 14 days."

"I can get out of here. I know I can."


End file.
